Choices
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: As Ryou crouches in pain after being forced back into his body, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring has a few inner conflicts of his own. Takes place during the Battle City Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

Pain was the first sensation that dawned upon the young man known as Ryou Bakura when he was suddenly thrust back to reality. When he took sight of what was in front of him, he didn't have time to react when he collapsed on his knees, holding his injured arm.

Agony, sadness, and weariness clouded the mind of Ryou, rendering him unable to speak on what was happening to him. His mind had been suppressed for some time. Now, he had no idea where he was.

"My arm," Ryou stuttered weakly, "It hurts!"

"Bakura!"

"Bakura!"

"Are you okay?!"

Ryou flinched at the call of his last name, but he nonetheless looked up wearily, and his soft brown eyes lifted up just slightly as he noticed a familiar person. Sharp, narrowed, focused violet eyes stared at him in a combination of shock and concern. Ryou hitched his breath as he immediately recognized who it was.

'Yugi! No, the other Yugi!'

"Yugi, help me!" The boy cried out, "I-I don't know where I am!"

Confusion also flooded through Ryou's mind. His brown eyes sent an unknown plea towards the man in front of him.

"What am I doing here in this duel?" Ryou began as he looked at his bloodied arm, "What happened to my arm?"

"It is him."

Ryou heard the other Yugi's voice, and lowered his eyes. Judging by his tone, Ryou deduced that the Voice had been in control of his body all this time. It didn't surprise him as much as it should have. After all, Ryou had suffered through blanks in his mind countless times before.

But for the Voice to enroll him into a dueling tournament...that was just more confusing to him.

'He's probably still looking for-AHH!'

The pain in Ryou's arm shot out, bringing an interruption to his musing.

"He's in pain." A dark yet monotone called out.

At the sound of the voice, Ryou looked up to see a hooded dark-skinned man with tattoos on his face.

'Who is that?'

He had no recollection of this man whatsoever. Although the man seemed to recognize him clearly.

'Does Voice know this person?'

"Without the Spirit of the Ring," The man began, "He is weak. As it stands now, you may wish to reconsider your attack. The devastation caused by the Sky Dragon could make his condition even worse."

"What?!" The other Yugi exclaimed.

'Sky Dragon?' Ryou thought tiredly, before he lifted his brown eyes.

A blanket of despair covered Ryou as a large crimson Dragon towered over him. The power terrified Ryou, bringing more pain to his arm.

"Would you risk the health of your friend?" The man threatened.

"Only a coward would do something like this to win a duel!" The other Yugi yelled.

"Nghh! That's a cheap trick, Marik!" Joey Wheeler shouted.

"Bakura," Tristan exclaimed, "Hang in there!"

The other Yugi then started to sprint towards Ryou, until an authoritative voice called out to him.

"Stop right there," A duelist referee called out, "You are not allowed to have contact with your opponent during a duel. Take one more step and you'll be disqualified."

"Garghhh!" The other Yugi growled as he looked back at Ryou, who continued to shake.

Shortly, Ryou began to feel the dark cover him, his ears submissive to the voice of his other self.

The Spirit of the Millennium Ring...

_Yami Bakura._

* * *

**Soul Room**

The Spirit, nearly identical to his host body in every way, stood behind Ryou, his blue shirt flaring out from behind him. In spite of the similar qualities he shared with his host, Yami Bakura had a few different qualities.

His hair, the same silver-white as Ryou's, was spikier, with two of his bangs angling upwards like bat wings or devil horns. His brown eyes were narrowed and sharp, with a crimson tint to boot. On his chest, laid the Millennium Ring, its power flowing through him.

Next to the Spirit was a young man with white-blonde hair and lavender eyes. Gold jewelry adorned his appearance, giving him a self-assured appearance.

Yami Bakura smirked darkly as he stared down at his host.

"We're about to win this duel, Marik." He said confidently, "Yugi would never attack his friend Bakura."

"Hehhh," Marik sneered, "Unless he doesn't want to lose the finals."

As soon as Marik uttered those words, Yami Bakura felt a wave of annoyance wash over him. He sent an irritated glare towards the Tomb Keeper, and then looked back to his host.

"Please...someone help me," Ryou begged, "I don't feel well at all."

The Spirit continued to gaze at his host body, with a strange sense of unease. He began to feel a pool of hesitance cloud over him. Although he didn't understand why. Within the Spirit's own mind, he was currently having a mental conflict. A conflict that unnerved him entirely.

* * *

_**What's this? Are you truly hesitant to let 'our' host go?**_

_That's not the point! Ryou is too weak to handle that kind of damage and you know it!_

_**You think he matters to me, Thief? If this child perishes in the blast then we will simply find another host to occupy.**_

_I will not sit here and let you do this!_

_**And what makes you think I'm giving you a choice to do as you please? Do not tell me you care for this foolish mortal! It matters not that he is your reincarnation! Do not let your emotions cloud your mind!**_

* * *

The Spirit of the Millennium inwardly growled in vexation as his consciousness became erratic. If Marik gave notice that he had heard the Spirit, he didn't show it. He relished in the moment, the winning of the Pharaoh's Egyptian God Card.

* * *

_Bastard! I can't let you do this! You already made us stab him in the arm just so the Egyptian bastard could make friends with the Pharaoh's fan club!_

_**It was necessary in our goal.**_

_BULLSHIT! Don't lie to me!_

* * *

Yami Bakura resisted the urge to clutch his head in agony, opting to grit his teeth in an attempt to suppress his growl. From below him, Ryou began to shake.

* * *

_**You act as though you are still a foolish mortal! Do not forget our deal, Thief King. Be grateful that I allowed you the ability to block our host's memories from what we do. In contrast, I could care less if he sees our actions. Having a traumatized and submissive host is more preferable.**_

_You shut your fucking mouth! I didn't forget about our deal! But aside from using Ryou's body, I do not want him to be anymore involved!_

_**Resume your act of defiance any longer Thief, and I might not be so lenient towards our host.**_

_DON'T ORDER ME LIKE I'M YOUR PUPPET! I will not bring Ryou harm anymore!_

**As if you could-WHAT'S THIS?!**

* * *

As Marik smirked to him, the Spirit's lips twisted upwards into a determined dark smirk as sparks of energy formed around him.

"Marik. Your plan is idiotic! I still need Bakura, and I can't risk his health! He wields the Millennium Ring and my spirit, so I must protect him!"

The Millennium Ring laying on Ryou's chest glowed brightly with shadow energy, indicating his transformation into the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Parts of Ryou's hair sprung up into sharp wing-like horns, and his soft brown eyes hardened into one of sharpness.

With a widened smirk, Yami Bakura rose up from his host body, allowing Ryou to rest in his subconscious. The other Yugi widened his eyes in surprise as he locked eyes with his enemy, who sneered back at him.

"Come on Yugi! Attack me!"

"It's you!"

"I believe we've already established that! I still need my host body, so just this once, I shall lend you your victory!"

"?!"

"But know this, once this tournament is over, prepare yourself! I will come back to take what is mine!"

* * *

_**That was a grave mistake you just did, Thief. You will regret it!**_

_I do not fear you! Not even the Shadows themselves will stop me from battling against you for control!_

_**You will eat those words.**_

_...We'll see about that._

**Read & Review Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The snow-white haired boy lay upon the bed, unconscious as a result of the Spirit taking the hit from Slifer the Sky Dragon's attack for him. If he had even a glimmer of consciousness, no one would have been able to see it. Only the darkness that accompanied him when the Spirit sent him into his soul room clouded his thoughts.

Clad in his blue-white striped shirt and gray pants, Ryou Bakura was as still as a statue. The Millennium Ring, containing the soul of the Spirit, was nowhere to be found. Normally it would have been around his neck, but alas, it was hidden away.

At this moment, Ryou could hopefully get his brief recluse of peace, even if he was not awake during the event.

* * *

**Within the Millennium Ring**

"Damn this headache!" The spirit muttered.

Irritation seemed into the skull of Yami Bakura, who sat within the artifact that housed his soul. Even without the Millennium Ring around its host, he wasn't daunted. The Ring would eventually finds it host.

Eventually.

* * *

_**I am extremely angry at you thief.**_

_Tell me something I don't know._

_**Do not think that just because we are combined that I will not punish you!**_

_Piss off already!_

* * *

The Spirit of the Millennium Ring let out an annoyed growl. His headache was getting worse, as though there were parts of him battling against each other.

There was also the matter of his host body. The Spirit had taken the hit for Ryou, reasons unknown to even himself. He told the Pharaoh that he needed the boy for the time being, but that was just for show.

The Spirit furrowed his brow as the mention of his host manifested in his mind. Thoughts like these normally didn't appear within the Spirit's consciousness.

Why did he need Ryou? As he recalled, he had implanted a portion of his own spirit into the Millennium Puzzle, allowing the piece to wander the dwelling of the Pharaoh.

So…

Why did he save Ryou?

* * *

_**You are a fool, thief king. Why do you pamper that foolish boy?**_

_Why are you asking? You clearly don't give a shit about Ryou._

_**Precisely, because he is just a host. If the Millennium Ring hadn't chosen him, I would have disposed of him a long time ago.**_

_And I would have stopped you._

_**Do not delude yourself into thinking that you can overpower me! You do not rule me! No mortal has ever done so!**_

…_Don't be so sure of yourself, Zorc._

* * *

"Blasted headache." The Spirit muttered.

He was beginning to tire of the 'voices' that surrounded his consciousness, and even more, they were getting louder and stronger as though they were fighting for control.

Suddenly, a bright light manifested within the realm of the Ring and the spirit stopped in his brooding. Very slowly, a dark smirk plastered his face.

"Well, well, well. It appears that luck is on my side. I wonder how my host is doing."

_Spirit…I need your help._

At the sound of the familiar voice, the Spirit's smirk dissolved into an annoyed glare.

"What does that damn Marik want this time?" He mumbled.

He would just have to find out.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this story. It's my first Yu-Gi-Oh story, and I wanted to try something new.**

**In the manga, it was revealed that Yami Bakura a.k.a. the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, was the amalgamation of the Thief King Bakura and the Demonic Entity known as Zorc Necrophades. **

**And when I found that out, I had some thoughts…**

**If he's a combination of the two, I believe that his actions and the reasons for what he does, depends on the subconscious actions of Thief King Bakura and Zorc. I believe that everything before the Millennium World Arc and a bit till the Battle City Arc, that it was the Thief King Bakura in control. **

**But, as Zorc's memories began to resurface, that was when Necrophades took full control, leaving the Thief King to serve as **_**his **_**puppet as well.**

**I don't know. It was just something I wanted to put on here.**

**Leave me some reviews please :)**


End file.
